Gossip Academy
by RozaKova
Summary: An all human Gossip Girl inspired story, featuring all of your favourite VA characters. Lissa Dragomir disappeared from the prestigious school St. Vladimir's Academy two years ago and no one, including her best friend Rose, knows where she went. Lots of drama, parties, and romance.


**Here's the first chapter of my new story! I hope you all like it. It is Gossip Girl inspired, but it won't matter if you haven't read or watched the series. This is rated T, but there will be some mature topics in this story. **

**Chapter 1 – A Night to Remember**

**Christian's POV:**

"Christian, you will never guess who was seen at the bus station today!" my little sister Tasha exclaimed as she let herself into my room without knocking.

"There's a door for a reason Tash," I replied, and promptly put my headphones back in. I was not in the mood for Tasha's gossip at the moment.

"I think you'll want to see this," she said, and jumped onto my bed, shoving her phone into my face.

My eyes widened. Vasilisa Dragomir. She looked… well she always looks beautiful, but she kind of looks awful in this picture. Her hair clearly hadn't been brushed, her eyes and cheeks were unnaturally red, and she was wearing crocs!

"I know, quite a fashion disaster, but we all know that she will bounce back from this." Tasha gushed.

Lissa and Tasha are both juniors now, one year younger than me. The two of them had sort of been friends before Lissa disappeared, two years ago. Tasha had been sulking ever since because she lost access to all of the school's elite parties.

"Don't act like you're not excited about this Chris, I know how you feel about her. Hell, I think the whole school does." Tasha exclaimed. "Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out?"

"Oh, I get it now," I exclaimed sarcastically. "If I were to date Lissa, then you think that I could get you in with all of her friends." I replied, glaring at her. She has never expressed any interest in my personal life before. Although, that's probably because we both know that I don't have one.

"Christian!" Tasha exclaimed. "All I'm trying to do is make you happy. You are my brother after all. I'm not always trying to use you for something."

"She probably doesn't even know I exist," I replied, looking down. I met her once at a party when she was a freshman. She was completely wasted and nearly fell downstairs. I grabbed her arm and helped her make it down safely. She smiled and hugged me afterwards.

"Then make her know that you exist!" Tasha exclaimed. "God, all you ever do is sit around, feeling sorry for yourself. Well guess what? Life isn't always fair Christian! We weren't born into their world of riches, so if you want to get in, then you will have to work for it!"

**Rose's POV:**

"Hey babe, you look beautiful," Adrian sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

I replied by shooting him my man-eating smile, and then turned towards the caterers to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Miss Hathaway, let me assure you that all is running well. The food is delicious, and the bar is fully stocked." The caterer told me.

"Perfect. I will just have to take a sample to make sure that it tastes as good as you claim it does," I replied. My stomach was grumbling audibly. Ever since the picture of Lissa began circulating a few hours ago, I had been on edge. How dare the bitch disappear for two years without telling me, and then come back without telling me, again!

I was angrily plowing through a plate of food when Adrian started rubbing my shoulders from behind.

"Relax Rose," he whispered. "Don't worry about her. This is your night. It's our night," he told me with a smile.

I turned around to look at him and smiled. Everything ranging from his signature messy hair, to his green eyes, to his lean muscles made me want him. Adrian and I are the same age, and decided that we would have our first times together on the night of my 17th birthday. We had been practically dating since middle school. He was my best friend, and I couldn't imagine having my first time with anyone else.

"You're right. This is our night. No one can take this away from us, not even her. I love you."

Adrian smiled and gently pecked my lips. I grinned and tried to pull him in for more, but he wouldn't have it.

"Later," he replied softly. "Right now, we have to greet your guests."

**Dimitri's POV:**

'Party at R's tonight. Don't even consider ditching it for one of your Western novels. This will be one of the biggest bangers of the year!' Read my text from Ivan. I groaned. I hated these kinds of parties. The only reason I even get invited to these things is because I'm on the school's championship basketball team.

I got up and headed towards my room, wondering what I'm supposed to even wear to an event like this. According to Ivan, Rose's parties always had strictly formal dress codes.

Just as I was heading up, my little sister Vika quickly scurried out of her room, and ran into the washroom. But she wasn't quick enough for me to miss what she had been pathetically trying to hide.

"You are not going out looking like that!" I yelled, loudly banging at the washroom door.

"I can wear whatever I want! You're not the boss of me, and you're definitely not my mom!" Vika yelled back.

I shook my head, not knowing what to do. She was wearing a tiny red dress that barely covered anything.

"What do you think wearing a dress like that is going to do for you?" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to get in with Rose and her little group? Or are you just trying to throw yourself at the first guy who comes your way?"

Vika flung the door open, nearly hitting me in the head with it. "Just because you have no social life, it doesn't mean that I have to live a boring existence like you do! My intentions for the night are none of your business." And with that, she slammed the door closed.

"Whatever Vika!" I yelled back. "Just remember that I will be at this party also, and will see everything that you do."

'Come over Dimka,' Read another text from Ivan. 'You can wear one of my suits. Andre and my cousin Jesse are here as well.'

I groaned. Andre and Jesse were such entitled brats. While Ivan had been born into the same world as them, he was different. He liked to act like a jerk with the basketball team and with girls, but I knew he was a good guy.

'Fine, be there in ten,' I replied to Ivan, only because I needed something to wear.

When I arrived at Ivan's, I was greeted by the smell of beer. Half of the senior class appeared to be at his place, playing beer pong and other drinking games.

When I finally found Ivan, I snarled at him. "You didn't think to warn me that you were having a party?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't of come if I did," he replied with a cocky smile. "And chill, this isn't even a party. It's just a pre for Rose's tonight. It's going to be wild! I heard she was hiring a live band to play in her backyard, and that there is going to be a swim-up bar."

"Why is the dress code formal if we're swimming?" I asked him, feeling confused. Ivan simply laughed and shook his head at me.

"Just follow my lead Dimka, it will all be fine."

**Christian's POV:**

"You look… nice," I told Tasha as she walked into my room. She was wearing a black dress and really high heels. She must be going out somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm going to Rose's party in a bit. Mia is going to pick me up." She replied.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Chris, please tell me you have heard about this party," Tasha exclaimed. "Even you can't be that out of it!"

I glared at her. "Apparently I am that out of it. Instead of being a condescending bitch, could you just tell me what's going on?"

Tasha shook her head at me. "Rose's annual birthday party. It's going to be crazy. Why haven't you heard about it? Actually scratch that, you're coming with me!"

I shook my head. "I'm not invited."

Tasha shrugged. "Then crash it. Go shower and wear something nice. We're leaving in an hour."

I quickly got up, deciding that I had to see what a Rose Hathaway party was. She is such a bitch though, I hope I don't run into her.

An hour later, Tasha and I got into Mia's car.

"You aren't drinking tonight, right?" I asked Mia.

"I am…" she replied slowly.

"And you're driving home?" I demanded.

Mia and Tasha laughed at me. "Chris, the party is all night. Lots of people will just crash there for the night. Including us."

"So you're telling me I don't have a ride home?" I exclaimed. I had only planned on staying long enough to see what the party was.

"Just live a little Chris! Have a few drinks, meet some new people. Who knows, you might even enjoy it," Tasha replied.

I looked down. I hated it when people told me that I wasn't fun enough.

When we got to Rose's street, Mia found that she had to park her car over a block away from Rose's house because the street was so busy. My eyes widened as we walked through the neighborhood. Each house was gigantic, easily ten times as large as mine. What would anyone even need a house this big for?

My question was answered when we got to Rose's. Her house was probably the largest on the block, with huge gates lining the perimeter of the property, and large trees that made it hard to see anything from the street. As we neared the front door, loud music and voices came into focus.

We opened the door, and loud music was blaring throughout the place. Despite the monstrous size of the house, it seemed to be completely crammed with people.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Yelled a few male voices to my side. I looked over to find that it was the dicks from the basketball team. I quickly walked forward, not wanting an encounter with them.

We headed into the dining room, and found a huge buffet lined up along the table. For the most part, people appeared to be quite civilized in here, and were just making normal conversation while eating the food. This isn't too bad.

After filling up a plate of food, Tasha and Mia ran off to quickly say hi to some of their friends, leaving me alone. I quickly looked around, and found everyone was in tight groups of people talking excitedly. No one else was alone.

I decided to leave the room, and explore the rest of the house. As long as I kept moving, people could at least think that I was maybe looking for someone, and not a complete loner.

I waked down a flight of stairs, and immediately regretted it the moment I did. Smoke filled my lungs the moment I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Want a puff?" A girl asked me. She looked high out of her mind.

"No thanks," I replied quickly.

She shrugged. "Your loss," and then drew in another deep breath of smoke.

"Never mind, pass it over," I told her. Tasha said that I needed to live. Well, I'm going to live.

**Dimitri's POV:**

The room we were in looked like a huge ballroom. Except it wasn't classy or beautiful with what people were doing in here.

Loud electronic music blasted through the speakers as people danced and grinded on each other. The party was actually kind of formal and nice to begin with, but having been here for two hours now, everyone was beginning to get drunk and rowdy.

Looking around the room, it was obvious that people from many other schools were here. I don't think our entire school could fill up this house.

"Want to dance?" Asked an excited girl. She was kind of pretty, with really dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sure," I replied. My eyes widened when she began grinding against me. I wasn't ready for this. I have only ever kissed one girl, and it just happened once, as a quick kiss. I have never been in a situation before where a girl was throwing herself at me.

"Having fun Dimka?" Vika asked me as she walked by laughing. "Just remember, I will be here to see everything you do," she teased, mimicking my words from earlier. I flushed beet red. Mama was almost certainly going to be hearing about this.

Suddenly, the dancing died down, although the music was still blasting. Everyone seemed to be looking towards the door. I looked up, and saw a petite girl with long blond hair walking through the room.

The girl I was dancing with turned around to look at me. "Holy shit, she's really back!" she exclaimed. "I bet that bitch Rose is going to throw a tantrum when she finds out."

"That's a rude thing to say," I replied quickly. "You are in Rose's house," I told her, narrowing my eyes. I know that I'm going to lose this girl now, but she's clearly just like all the others if she would say something so disrespectful.

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, sorry, you're right. Let's keep dancing now!"

I shook my head and walked away. Ivan saw me leaving and ran over. "Dude, what are you doing? That chick is all over you! Don't you want to get-"

"No, you know that's not what I want," I replied, cutting him off. I paused for a moment. "I don't belong here. I'm not like all of you."

Ivan looked at me for a moment. "Let's go to a different room. I think it's late enough to hit the pool."

**Rose's POV:**

"Rose, I've got to hand it to you. This year's party has somehow outdone all your previous ones." Exclaimed Mason.

"Thanks Mase, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Let's go get a drink!" I suggested. We headed to the backyard, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the pool. The members of the basketball team were all in the water, topless. Now that was a sight to see.

"Enjoying the view?" exclaimed a voice from behind me. I smiled and jumped into Adrian's arms.

"Nothing wrong with looking, as you always say," I replied.

"You're right. But I'd rather you look at me," he replied as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Let's go for a swim," he whispered in my ear, and then nibbled lightly on it. I sighed and shivered at his touch.

"I'll catch up to you later," Mason said, and headed back inside. Oops, I kind of forgot about him.

"You're wearing far too many clothes still." Adrian told me as he had already stripped right down to his boxers. I smirked and started taking off my dress. I had specifically chosen lingerie that was sexy, and that would practically act as any bikini would.

As I stripped down, I could see a few heads turning toward me out of the corner of my eye.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" I yelled.

Just as I was about to jump into the pool, I saw her.

Our eyes met. For once in my life, I was at a loss for words. She looked absolutely perfect, as always. Her hair was completely straight, without a frizz in sight. Her pale pink dress complemented her body perfectly, and her shoes were to die for. And here I was standing in practically nothing.

She rushed towards me. Just as she neared, she reached her arms out, as if she were about to hug me. I quickly pulled away. She looked hurt, but I didn't care. All she has done over the past two years is hurt me.

"Rose," she stated softly, still looking at me.

"Lissa," I bit back, in the most unfriendly tone I could muster.

"Rose, please, let me-"

"Explain?" I yelled, cutting her off. "You could have done that when you left. Or you could have done that by replying to one of the many phone calls, texts, emails, or Facebook messages that I left you!"

"You don't understand-"

"I don't want to," I replied. You think you can just show up here, and that everything will just be perfect again? Well it's not. You're not my friend anymore Lissa. You haven't been for two years. You weren't invited here, so leave! You're ruining my night."

With that I turned around, and hopped into the pool and swam away, knowing that Lissa wouldn't follow me. She wouldn't want to risk ruining her makeup.

I couldn't help but steal a quick glance up, and found Adrian hugging her as she whimpered.

"Adrian, get in here now!" I yelled at him.

Adrian quickly looked at me and nodded, and then said something to Lissa quickly before jumping in.

"I want you," I exclaimed, locking my arms around him.

I heard a wolf-whistle from behind, but didn't care. All I knew was that Lissa was dead to me, and that I wasn't going to let her ruin my night. Adrian could cheer me up. He always does.

"That's not such a good idea," he began. "you're so angry, maybe we should-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I kissed him roughly, as I dug my nails into his neck.

"I know you want it too," I told him before pressing my lips against his again. "Let's go to my room."

Adrian nodded, and we basically ran up to my bedroom. When I opened the door, I shrieked in disgust when I found a half-naked couple in my bed.

"Get out immediately!" I yelled.

The girl looked pretty embarrassed, but the guy had the nerve to wink at me.

"Let me know if you need a third," he told me, before even moving to put on his clothes.

I moved towards him as if I were to take him up on his offer. When I got close enough, I kneed him in the balls. He cried out in pain.

"Don't make me say this again," I hissed. "Get out of my room!"

The guy quickly obliged, and scurried out of my room with the girl. Once they were gone, I tightly wrapped my arms around Adrian and pulled him down onto my bed with me. My hands started to move downwards slowly as I started to kiss down his jaw, neck, chest, and then-

"Stop. This isn't the right time. We should wait." Adrian said quickly, and then got up.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "We've been talking about this night for most of the year!"

Adrian nodded, and looked torn. "It's not right. Let's go back downstairs," he said as he took my hand. I quickly slapped it away.

"No. I'm going to go back downstairs. I want you to leave!" I yelled.

"Rose," Adrian pleaded, but I wasn't having it. I was humiliated and angry. I couldn't stand the thought of being with him for the rest of the night.

I shook my head and scurried downstairs without him. It would take him a while to find me in this crowd.

**Lissa's POV:**

I wish she would just listen to me. She will probably never forgive me. I just can't lose her, that's why I left in the first place. Just as I was leaving, some stoner walked up to me offering a smoke. I was about to reject it. I have changed so much over the past two years. I have been working really hard.

"That sounds perfect," I replied out of impulse, and inhaled deeply. The familiar feeling washed through me immediately. I looked up at guy who offered the smoke and was met with icy blue eyes.

"I'm Lissa," I told him, feeling the need to introduce myself.

"I know," he replied with wide eyes. This kid was definitely high. Not that I was judging. I'm certainly in no position to judge the decisions of others, ever.

"You know I've been thinking, school is just the most fucked up place. But life… it isn't so bad." He began rambling. "Maybe all we need is to just let go every once in a while."

I nodded, understanding exactly how this guy was feeling. But I can't go back to that life. I changed. And I'm damn proud of myself.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I should leave," I told him and promptly left the house. Tears began to fill my eyes once more, but I pushed them away. I knew that coming back would be hard. I have to be strong and fight to get my friends back.

**So this was a pretty long introductory chapter. Sorry for all the POV changes, but I wanted to give a bit of an introduction to some of the main characters. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review your thoughts and opinions!**


End file.
